A problem with mounting speakers on a support structure is that they require a skilled worker and may require substantial amount of time and resources. After mounting the speaker, the speaker may not be stable, and may not be easily removable from the mount. There is a need in the art for a speaker mount that allows a speaker to be retained in a stable fashion without the need for substantial amount of time and resources.